


Heartbeats

by avenged_tobio



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Teenage Parents, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, but extremely brief, everyone is also either 17 or 18 in american years, it should also be noted that taehyun is a little bit of a douchebag lol, like one short sentence and that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: A simple mistake forces Jiyong to live with the consequences of his actions – even if he doesn’t exactly consider making a new life with his boyfriend to be a “mistake”.Jiyong has no doubt that Seunghyun would make a wonderful father. All he has to do is tell him that that day may have already come for them.





	1. But even worse, how could this happen to you?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to Bigbang for over a year now but lately I’ve had a lot, lot of feelings about them and so I kinda descended into madness. I didn’t choose the VIP life, the VIP life said they liked to party and so do I.
> 
> Also I would like to note that I have no intentions of trying to glamorize teen pregnancy or make it seem easier than it really is. My mom was a teen mom (not with me but my older brother) and my family struggled up until my teenage years. However, because of this, I understand the struggle of teens who have had children. This is a work of fiction and I wanted to ensure that there was a happy, positive ending.

**(mid-December)**

The anxiety felt like it was eating Jiyong alive.

He went through an entire day of school not feeling like himself. He’d woken up sick again, for the second day in a row, and it wasn’t until today that he realized the implication of what that could have meant. He couldn’t ignore every omega instinct in his mind telling him that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be expecting another heat for a while.

The moment that it crossed Jiyong’s mind that he could have been pregnant, he immediately felt ill to the pit of his stomach. It was like an instant outgoing of energy, and his friends noticed his change when it happened. Jiyong came back to the moment when Daesung began fanning him with his notebook and Seungri was pressing his hands to the omega’s forehead, checking for a fever. Youngbae was even on the verge of calling Seunghyun to the room where they were eating lunch but he decided against it once Jiyong returned to his senses.

Jiyong loves Seunghyun, that much is true, but he knows that they’re way too young to have a baby already. They were three months away from graduating high school and they still had plenty of time to decide what they were going to do for the rest of their lives. College wasn’t Jiyong’s thing, since he preferred to go straight to work after high school, but he was worried for Seunghyun. The alpha was in the top 5 percent of their graduating class and was receiving scholarship and acceptance offers from all the best universities in Seoul. Jiyong knew for sure that he’d thwarted all of his boyfriend’s future plans for making a better life for them, if these tests really came out to be positive like he thought.

Jiyong walked straight to the bathroom, saying hi to his mother and sister on the way there. He barely gave himself time to drop his bag off in his room before he was eager to take the pregnancy tests that he brought home. He needed to know, regardless of the result; at this point, although he still kept his fingers crossed for a negative result, all he wanted was some kind of answer so he could put his mind at ease.

The tests were taken and the timer on his phone was started. Those three minutes felt like an eternity while he was left alone to think. He thought of every possibility for both answers, but mostly for what he would do if they were positive. He could already see the disappointment coming from his parents, the scandalous response it would create at school, and the hard life they may face if they bring a baby into this world without being ready for it first. But worst of all, he could see Seunghyun’s rejection of both him and their child.

He vividly remembered his last heat almost two months ago. He’d forgotten to take his heat suppressants in time for the cycle to begin again. He thought he could get through it by himself but his desire to be near his mate was too strong to resist. Both their parents understood that it would be in Jiyong’s best interest for them to be together during the heat cycle, as long as they were safe and responsible. And they were at first… until the condom broke on them at the last minute. Jiyong remembered how he cried himself to sleep while Seunghyun held him tightly and apologized a million times over. Seunghyun promised him that he would take responsibility if anything came out of it, and now that Jiyong was here, he hoped that the alpha would keep this promise.

Jiyong nearly fell asleep until the timer went off and held his fate. He slowly and anxiously peeked at the three pregnancy tests on the counter. All three of them read the same thing: two pink lines.

The first thing out of Jiyong’s lips was a sigh, then a broken sob. His worst fear was realized and now he was thinking on the positive end of those worst-case scenarios. He could barely stay upright as he slowly backed away from the bathroom sink, leaning against the bathtub door. This had to be some sick, twisted joke, right? There was no way that an 18-year-old high school student could raise a child, mate or no mate. He and Seunghyun had their whole lives ahead of them, but now it was hard for him to see their future ending well. Jiyong held onto the hope that, even though this was true, Seunghyun could get his degree and they could have a happy ending after all.

A knock on the bathroom door broke the silence. “Jiyong, honey, are you okay?” Jiyong heard his mother ask through the door.

Jiyong froze. He thought of how his parents would react to this news if it was true, but he never imagined that he’d actually have to tell them about it. Making a split-second decision, he decided that it would be best to wait until tomorrow when his head would be clearer before breaking it to them gently.

“Yeah, mom, I’m fine. I’ve just been feeling sick all day, is all.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it was enough to get him through the night.

“Aw, sweetie. Are you hungry? Or do you just want me to bring you some medicine?”

Jiyong thought about it. He knew he wouldn’t really be able to eat anything until his anxiety settled, but he also knew that it wasn’t healthy for either him or his newly-discovered child to skip another meal. “I’ll just take a little bit of dinner then some medicine.”

Mrs. Kwon accepted the answer as is. “Okay. Take a shower and I’ll bring it all to you in bed, alright?”

“Alright.” When Jiyong heard her distant footsteps walking away, he sniffled and wiped away the last of his tears. Maybe he just wasn’t thinking straight right now and all he needed was some rest. He knew he wouldn’t risk putting his body under any more stress than it already was, out of fear of hurting the baby. As afraid as he was of his future, he would feel endlessly guilty if he brought harm to their child.

He took a few deep breaths, washed his face in cold water, and stepped into the shower to let the warm water wash over him. He kept glancing down at his belly, imagining what it would look like in a few months once he finally begins showing. He could only hope that it would be after graduation. 

At 9 pm, Jiyong crawled into bed and decided that a good night of sleep was all that he needed to get his thoughts together. Tomorrow, he would break the news gently to everyone, and he held onto the hope that they would take it well.

* * *

Jiyong’s alarm went off around 6 am and it was blatantly obvious that the sleep wasn’t helpful at all. His head felt like it was placed near a pounding bass drum and the nausea was unbelievable. He headed to the bathroom as quickly as he could before the morning sickness set in. He struggled to keep quiet as he held onto the rim of the porcelain bowl, emptying the contents of his stomach from last night. In one night, Jiyong has already felt his life turn upside down, and he could hardly begin to imagine how the next nine months will go.

When the nausea subsided, Jiyong slowly stood up and washed up before heading out again. He wasn’t expecting his mother, of all people, to be standing there waiting for him.

“Are you sure you can go to school today?” she asked empathetically, running her hand over his forehead to check for a fever.

Jiyong nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Thanks.” Lying to her like this was hard. Jiyong knew he wasn’t really fine but he couldn’t tell her yet. He wasn’t ready to break her heart.

“Jiyong, I’m worried about you. You were sick last night too and I don’t want you to feel like you need to keep going when you need to rest.”

Jiyong adores his mother when she gets like this. “Mom, I’m fine. It’s probably just some freak incidents, I swear. If it happens again later today, I’ll give you a call.”

Accepting his answer, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and began to walk away. “Alright, sweetie. Breakfast will be on the table when you’re ready to come down.”

Jiyong knew he probably wouldn’t be able to stomach anything without a repeat appearance of nausea, but he was ridiculously hungry. “Okay,” he responded, darting back to his room. He was surprised that his mother, who is also an omega, couldn’t sense why he was so worried. Their exchange was stressful enough and he needed a couple moments to himself in his bedroom. While getting dressed, he sprayed himself in enough cologne to mask his scent; he learned in sex ed. in middle school that pregnant omegas sometimes give off a scent that most people recognize. If he was going to hide this for as long as he could, he was going to go the whole nine yards.

Ten minutes later, Jiyong came into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go. The smell of the newly-cooked food hit him like a slap but he took a deep breath and kept walking anyway. He ate as much as he could and said goodbye to his family to make his way to school.

The walk to the bus stop was quiet and solemn until…

“Hiya, hyung!” A voice from behind startled Jiyong out of his thoughts, but it was Seungri running to catch up with him. Before Jiyong could turn around, he felt the other omega’s hands go onto his shoulders in a friendly embrace.

Jiyong smiled the moment he got a good look at him. Sometimes he swears that the other boy’s smile could light up any day.

“Morning,” he simply replied, wrapping another arm around his waist.

“Feeling better today? You didn’t seem so well yesterday at lunch.”

Jiyong shrugged his shoulders, although it wasn’t a _complete_ lie. “I guess. I told my mom I would call her if I got sick again but I don’t think it’ll happen again.”

Seungri nodded in approval. “Good. You looked like you were about to pass out. You had us worried there for a second.”

Jiyong never minds chatting with the younger boy, regardless of how much filler he puts in their conversations. Sometimes he even thinks it’s entertaining to watch.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about all that. Did… did Youngbae really text Seunghyun about it?” It was a rhetorical question; the semi-panicked voice message he received from Seunghyun yesterday after lunch was proof enough that he’d known about the lunchtime fiasco.

Seungri looked away suspiciously. “Yes…?” Jiyong gave the other boy a smack on the shoulder in time for them to come into view with the bus stop, where the rest of their crew waited for them. Daesung must have been telling the two alphas a good story, judging by the beta’s animated arm movements.

“Did we miss something good?” Seungri asked as soon as they reached the bus stop. “No, don’t stop the story, hyung. I bet it was just getting good.”

Daesung pouted and punched him on the shoulder. As the youngest member and one of two non-seniors in their group of friends, Seungri was often the subject of many a friendly shoulder punch.

Seunghyun walked around the rest of the group to wrap his arms around his smaller mate. Jiyong knew that putting on the strong cologne that he received as a Christmas present from his grandmother was a good idea, and thankfully that was the scent that Seunghyun caught on to.

“Good morni- you smell good this morning.” Jiyong laughed at his comment, which conveniently cut off his greeting.

“Good morning to you too. I thought I’d try something different this morning.” Being able to fabricate so many lies was becoming almost startling to Jiyong himself. He worried if he would be able to stop after this secret comes out.

Seunghyun kissed him on the forehead. “I like it. You should do it more often.”

Across the bus stop, Youngbae made a gagging noise. “Enough PDA, don’t you think Daesunggie?”

Daesung only laughed and shook his head. “You wouldn’t be saying that if Chaerin was here.”

The other three guys raised a chorus of “ooooooh”’s while the alpha’s face went beet red.

“ONE… one of these days.”

Jiyong snickered. “Oh, and how many of these ‘days’ have you had so far? Five? Fifty?”

Youngbae only muttered a low “piss off” under his breath while the rest of the boys laughed. “Well, she’s gonna be at Minho and Taehyun’s party tonight, and that day’s finally come for me, boys.” Jiyong only rolled his eyes. He hasn’t been to any of their parties since that time he passed out from too many orange juice and vodka shots. But Youngbae loves them, and he swears that the boy has blood in his alcohol stream. “Speaking of which, are you gonna come with us tonight, Ji?”

Sure, he may not have been to one of their parties because of the shots incident, but now his no had a completely different meaning. He only shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. But I’m not drinking with them again.”

Youngbae rolled his eyes. “That was one time, dude. They apologized too so I guess it’ll be fine.”

It looked like he wasn’t gonna take no for an answer. “Fine, but at least let me be the DD tonight.”

Youngbae and the other boys nodded in agreement. “Fine, whatever you want.”

Seunghyun ran a hand up and down Jiyong’s back. Even though he was wearing another jacket over his school uniform, he could feel him getting warm underneath it. “Are you sure you’re okay, Jiyong?” the alpha asked with a concerned voice.

Upon feeling the sweat beading on his forehead, Jiyong realized that his lies were beginning to show. He nodded furiously and quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Yeah, I swear I’m fine. I’ll take this off as soon as the bus gets here.” Almost on cue, the transit bus to take them to school fifteen minutes away arrived and the boys filed onto it. It was surprisingly empty and quiet this morning, minus the few other students already boarded, giving them plenty of room to sit. Jiyong was thankful for this too, as his feet were beginning to give out from under him.

He sat under Seunghyun’s arm, leaning up against the alpha’s strong chest and lulling himself to sleep with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Seungri sat on the other side of Seunghyun, while Daesung and Youngbae sat across the aisle from him. Youngbae pulled out his phone and showed the beta something on the screen, probably a meme that he found the night before. Seungri put in his headphones and bobbed his head to the beat of the song with his eyes closed. With their friends busy with other things, it gave Jiyong and Seunghyun plenty of space to enjoy being together.

Jiyong smiled at the sound of Seunghyun’s heartbeat. It’s always had an irregular beat but he loves the unique rhythm. He knew this boy as a child, long before their springtime presentation at 13 years old. From the moment when they locked eyes at 9, Jiyong had a feeling that he’d already found his soulmate. No matter where he is or how far apart they are, Jiyong can always sense his mate’s heartbeat, knowing when he’s relaxed, sad, or distressed. He wonders if Seunghyun can feel the same, or if the alpha sensed the events of last night.

One of Seunghyun’s larger hands moved from his side to his belly, cupping over the currently-flat expanse. For the first time since last night, Jiyong has actually sensed comfort in this stressful ordeal. He could see himself starting a family with him, two or maybe even three children wandering through their future home. Most importantly, he felt that he wasn’t alone, that Seunghyun would never forsake him in his time of need. Jiyong has no doubt that Seunghyun would make a wonderful father.

All he has to do is tell him that that day may have already come for them.

Before Jiyong could drift back off to sleep, the bus arrived at the bus stop down the road from Jungsan High School, and the boys and other students filed off one by one. They wandered the crowded hallways on their way to their individual first period classes, saying their goodbyes when they approached each room. At the last minute, Youngbae announced that he couldn’t join them for their usual lunch period today. With Seunghyun having a later lunch than the rest of the group, it meant that Daesung and the omegas would have lunch by themselves.

Seunghyun and Jiyong were the last two remaining in the group’s morning routine. The pair stopped in front of Jiyong’s literature class so Seunghyun could tell him goodbye.

This morning, though, the alpha was especially reluctant to let him go. He held onto his smaller mate and brushed back his bright orange hair. “I’ll see you later, Jiyong. You haven’t been feeling like yourself lately and I’m worried about you.”

Jiyong felt silly for making Seunghyun worry about him over this, but this wasn’t something he could just blurt out. At the same time, he took comfort in knowing that Seunghyun could sense when he’s not feeling well.

“I’m fine, love. There’s nothing to be worried about. But, if there is, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

Seunghyun gave him a handsome smirk and pulled him close for a quick kiss on the forehead. “Good to know. Let me know when you’re ready to go to the party tonight.”

Jiyong felt his heart drop to his stomach at the mention of the party – he had completely forgotten about it – but he didn’t let it show on his face. “Okay,” was all he could answer with before they went their separate ways.

Jiyong sat down at his desk with an exasperated sigh. He was going to have to tell him sooner, preferably rather than later, about this, if only to just get it off his mind.

* * *

 

Lunch couldn’t possibly come fast enough for Jiyong. He’d barely eaten at breakfast and what he did eat put him through unimaginable misery during his mid-morning break. By noon, he was starving and ready for anything to beat the emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

He came into the smaller dining room where his crew (minus Seunghyun thanks to his conveniently placed chemistry lab class) usually sits for lunch. Youngbae warned that he was going to miss lunch since he was leaving school early for a check-up at the doctor’s office. When Jiyong walked in, his eyes scanned the room searching for Seungri and Daesung. It wasn’t too hard to spot Seungri’s newly bleached blond hair. That, and Daesung’s “Jiyonggie!” was pretty distinctive too.

“Welcome to the party, hyung,” the younger omega greeted.

Jiyong gave him a smile and nod in return. “Did I miss anything?”

Seungri and Daesung shot each a knowing look before sharing a laugh. “Oh, you missed it,” Seungri answered. “Show him, Dae.”

Daesung pulled out a scrap of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. “Remember the first-year alpha from my biology class that I was crushing on last month? Update: guess who also gave me this?” Daesung’s big happy smile was enough to warm Jiyong’s heart. Daesung talked so much about Kim Jinwoo that he could have sworn the two were already dating.

Jiyong responded with a smile. “Look at you, getting all the boys. Congrats, my dude.”

Daesung flashed another toothy smile and put the paper away. “Thank you, hyung.” Seungri and Daesung returned to another conversation and filled Jiyong in on the details. He was generally interested in the conversation, but he was so tired and nauseous again that he was ready to go home and get some rest.

His eyelids grew heavy and soon he was on the verge of drifting off to sleep. Daesung shook his shoulder and Seungri waved his hand in front of his face to catch his attention.

“Jiyong hyung, are you okay? I know we’ve asked you that a thousand times but whatever it is looks like it’s getting worse.”

Jiyong sighed and pushed his plate away as the two boys across the table from him stared at him intently. “I have a… I guess it’s a secret, for now?” he started. “But, you both have to swear that it won’t leave this table until I tell Seunghyun.”

Seungri and Daesung both nodded slowly, worried at the mention of Seunghyun. If Jiyong was being secretive about something related to him, then it was cause for worry.

Jiyong took a deep breath before starting. “Okay, background TMI is that, during my last heat cycle, I forgot to take my suppressants in time to catch it. I thought I could go through it by myself, but then next thing I knew I was staying over at Seunghyun’s house to -” Daesung’s jaw dropped and Seungri looked mortified, so Jiyong reworded the end of that sentence, “- _relieve_ the heat. Yesterday…” He stopped and his voice choked up.

Suddenly the other two boys’ faces turned into worry. “Hyung?” Daesung asked softly.

“Yesterday, I found out that… I’m pregnant, and I don’t know how to tell Seunghyun and my parents. I’m glad it’s just us here because I don’t think Youngbae would really understand where I’m coming from like you guys.”

Seungri reached for his left hand while Daesung grabbed the right. Both boys rubbed the distressed omega’s hands in comfort. “Of course, Jiyong,” Seungri responded. “Are you scared?”

Jiyong had to admit that, yes, he was completely terrified. He nodded. “I’m so afraid that Seunghyun’s gonna leave me or my parents are gonna reject me. Plus, I don’t know how we’re going to survive together after this baby is born, with Seunghyun going to college and me… well, not.”

“Have you thought about the… other… option?” Daesung asked. Seungri looked mortified, again, this time at the proposal of an abortion of all things.

Jiyong shook his head. “Absolutely not. Seunghyun would never forgive me if I went that far. I know how much he wants to be a father, but we both know that this is the completely wrong time for it. I’m just… conflicted, you know?”

Both Seungri and Daesung nodded in unison. Although neither one of them was mated or had been through the same ordeal, they just understood their friend’s struggle.

“I can’t speak for Seunghyun hyung,” Seungri started, “but I believe that he’s a good enough guy to not abandon you. I mean, the two of you knew you were soulmates years before either of you presented. Your relationship was meant to be and Seunghyun makes things work. I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you on the parents’ issue.”

Daesung nodded. “And if you need help in the future, we’d be more than happy to help out. I have little cousins so I know how to take care of babies, and Seungri is… okay with them, I guess.” He laughed and Seungri stuck out his tongue at them. “But I wouldn’t exactly trust Youngbae with them yet since he’s still trying to get hooked up with Chaerin.”

Jiyong smiled genuinely and tightened his grips on both of their hands. “Thank you so much, you two. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“No problem, hyung,” Daesung answered, softly smacking his shoulder. “But, I have to ask. Did you say no to the party tonight at first because of the shots incident or because of you being pregnant?”

Jiyong snickered. “A little bit of both, I guess.” Even if he wasn’t pregnant, he knew he’d never drink with either Minho or Taehyun again. They both party too hard for his own good.

The warning bell went off in the room and alerted the students having lunch to wrap it up and head back to class. Jiyong wolfed down the last of the food on his plate, knowing he’ll probably regret it later when the indigestion hits him like a shot.

It felt good having talked to them about his dilemma. It made the idea of talking to Seunghyun less terrifying than it really is.


	2. Baby don't cry, you stand vacantly alone

For the first time since he began going to parties with his friends, Jiyong felt completely out of place. The stench of alcohol permeating the room made him nauseous and light-headed; the crowd of bodies moving to the beat of the music made the room seem much smaller than it already was; and the music made his head pound harder than the beats from the high-quality speakers. Jiyong looked around the room: Seunghyun was comfortably chatting with Daesung at the bar counter, Seungri played a game with Jennie and Minzy, and Youngbae was in the corner chatting up Chaerin. Judging by the grin on her face, it seemed to be working.

Minho and Taehyun are notorious at Jungsan High for their legendary parties. Both boys come from filthy rich families and the money put into the penthouse rented for every party shows it. Jiyong’s family may be well-off, but he could only ever dream of having as much money as Song Minho and Nam Taehyun. The only reason why he comes to these is because he was friends with Taehyun in elementary school and this is Youngbae’s way of paying a favor back to Minho for saving him from failing Algebra.

It wasn’t even 10 pm and Jiyong was already ready to go home. If it wasn’t for him needing to get his friends home safely at the end of this, he would have rolled out hours ago. He didn’t want to seem like a mindless bump on a log, but after the events of the last 24 hours, he’s just ready to go home and get some real rest.

When Daesung left to join Seungri and the girls’ game of Go Fish, Seunghyun joined him on the couch. “Are you okay, Jiyong?” he asked with concern, sitting down on the couch and wrapping his arm around his smaller mate. “Do you need more water?”

Jiyong looked down at his empty glass of water. “I’m fine, thank you love.” He looked up at Seunghyun with a half-hearted smile. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and he looked flushed from his cheeks down to the inside of his plaid button-up shirt. “Although, I think I need to step outside for a little bit.”

Seunghyun was definitely concerned now. It’s not normal for the usually outgoing omega to be so reserved. But it seems like he’s already asked that question a hundred times since yesterday and he’s gotten the same answer each time. Instead, he grabbed his hand softly. “Okay. Do you want me to walk with you?”

Jiyong got an idea. Although it probably wasn’t best to drop his bombshell at a high school party, of all places, it was the best he could do and the opportunity was presented to him. He nodded and could already feel the knot developing in his throat. “Please,” he responded, sounding a little desperate. “Actually, there’s something I need to talk to you abo -”

“Jiyong!” Taehyun called out, interrupting him. The blond alpha shoved a cup that smelled suspiciously like rum and cola in the smaller boy’s hands. “On me, bud.”

Jiyong looked down at the liquid with disgust. Normally he would happily accept it, but not tonight. “Actually, I -”

“- Am a major quitter?” Taehyun finished his sentence for him. “C’mon man, you’ve been sitting here the whole time. Lighten up a bit, alright?” When Jiyong didn’t answer right away, he leaned closer to the omega. “Alright?” he repeated with emphasis.

Seunghyun came to his rescue. “He’s our driver, Tae.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “That’s cool and all, but one won’t hurt him. It’s not even that strong, there’s like a dollop of rum at the bottom and the rest is cola. I know you’re still not salty about the shots incident, right?" 

Now Seunghyun was the one getting defensive. “Taehyun, if he doesn’t want the drink, he doesn’t. Want. The. Drink. Got it?”

The two alphas began to square up and Jiyong stood between them. “Seunghyun, it’s okay,” he reassured. “I’ll take this one to make him get off my back, and that’s it. Right?” Taehyun nodded in agreement. “Right. Then we can go somewhere else.” Seunghyun backed off after Jiyong convinced him to. Jiyong lifted the cup to his nose to smell it – the alcohol scent was noticeably there, although not as strong as it could be – and took a sip of it. The rum burned the inside of his throat as he swallowed it and he hesitantly finished the rest.

“That’s the spirit,” Taehyun cheered, smacking him on the shoulder and walking away. Seunghyun glared at him as he disappeared through the crowd.

Jiyong could feel the blood racing from his face as he came to the realization that he’d had alcohol despite the fact that it could hurt the child inside of him. Although it was one drink, he still felt sick to his stomach and wanted to take it back as soon as possible.

“You look nauseous, Jiyong. Let’s get you somewhere else.” Seunghyun grabbed the smaller boy and helped him walk out of the crowded space onto the balcony. Jiyong took deep breaths of the crisp December air as Seunghyun helped him take a seat on the balcony floor. The air stopped him from wanting to throw up but it couldn’t stop the guilt of what he’d done. The tears flowed freely as he curled in on himself.

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around the crying omega and held onto him tightly. “Jiyong baby, it’s okay. It was just one drink.” He pulled back and sat in front of the other boy, grabbing his hands softly and encouraging him to look him in the eye. “I’ve asked you this a hundred times today, but this time please be honest with me. You’ve been acting strangely today, sweating too much, brushing off this party, just not being the Jiyong that I know. Are you okay?”

Finally, Jiyong said no. “Seunghyun, I know this is a bad time but it’s honestly the best that I can do. I haven’t been feeling well, because I… I got some news yesterday.” Jiyong paused and swallowed down the knot in his throat. Tears built in his eyes but Seunghyun stopped them before they fell. “Seunghyun… I’m pregnant.”

There was no fanfare to the message like most expecting omegas do to surprise their mates. It was simple and to the point, sealing the young couple’s fate.

Seunghyun swallowed heavily. “Was it because of what happened during your last heat?” Jiyong nodded and covered the choked sobs with his hands. Seunghyun pulled him close and brushed back his sweat-matted orange hair. “Jiyong, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean for it to happen like this, I… God, Jiyong.” The alpha was speechless. If they’d been older and more prepared, he would have been overjoyed to know that he was going to become a father. But he was scared like Jiyong was. He was nowhere near ready to support a family.

“What do we do now, Seunghyun?” he asked when he finally caught his words again. “You’re going to college and you don’t need the stress of a baby to weigh you down. I’m just… I’m fucking terrified, Seunghyun. I’m scared of everything right now, but please, whatever you do, please don’t leave me.” Jiyong rolled his eyes at his own desperation. He sounded so selfish.

Seunghyun’s expression turned from sympathy to one that looked like anger. “Why would I leave you? Kwon Jiyong, you know better than anyone that I’d never go back on my word. When I told you that I would take care of whatever happened after that night, I meant it. Besides, you’re carrying my child and I can’t just abandon either of you like that. And we’re not gonna treat this baby like a burden. It’s our child and it’s more than just that. Yes, I’m going to college, but I’m also getting a job and we will make it work. Do you understand me?”

Jiyong nodded silently as more tears came down. “I’m sorry, Seunghyun. I didn’t mean to sound like I was doubting you.”

Seunghyun held him again. “I know, baby. I didn’t mean to sound so rough with you. We’re both scared but we can survive. We can have a healthy baby and become wonderful parents to it.” The alpha smiled and put a hand on his smaller mate’s belly. “There’s a smaller version of us growing inside of you. Have you thought of it like that yet?”

Jiyong let out a soft chuckle. “Not yet but I’m glad that you mentioned it.” Both boys laughed to release the tension between them. “Seunghyun, you don’t know exactly how relieved I am now that I finally told you. I was scared that you would leave me on the spot.”

“Of course not, Jiyonggie. I’ve always wanted to start a family with you, but it looks like it’s gotten started early on us. We’re going to be the best parents that we can be.”

Jiyong looked up at the older boy’s soft yet defined features and smiled at the twinkle in his eye. Whether it was from the lights of the penthouse party or tears of joy, he couldn’t tell. “I love you, Choi Seunghyun. Thank you.”

Seunghyun flashed a warm half-smile and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you too, Jiyong. Let’s do this.”

Not more than a minute later, the penthouse doors slid open and out came the rest of our friends. “Oh my God, Jiyong, are you okay?” Youngbae asked with concern while he gave the two boys their jackets. Daesung and Seungri were already in the know about Jiyong’s pregnancy, but Youngbae hadn’t been told yet. The youngest two boys smiled knowingly, and Jiyong sent a nod their way.

“I’ll have you two tell him,” he simply stated, catching both alphas off-guard.

Seungri smiled widely. “Jiyong hyung and Seunghyun hyung are having a baby!” he cheered, a little too excited about the news but it was endearing nonetheless.

Seunghyun and Youngbae both looked at the boys with confused expressions. “You two already know?”

Daesung nodded. “Today at lunch, Jiyong wanted to talk to us about it because he was scared of how Seunghyun would react to it. So, I assume that you’ve already told him?”

Both Seunghyun and Jiyong nodded. “Just now. I know this is a weird place to talk about it but it all worked out anyway.”

“We’ve decided that we’re going to keep the baby. It’s ours and we’re -” Seunghyun looked at Jiyong with a twinkle in his eye “- gonna give it all the love we can.”

The other three boys clapped in celebration while Youngbae still couldn’t wrap his head around the thought that _Seunghyun hyung knocked up Jiyong-ssi_. “Congratulations, you two,” Daesung said with a smile. “Like we told Jiyong today, if you need any help in the future, please call one of us.”

“Yeah!” Youngbae added in loudly. “I’m good with kids.”

Seungri and Daesung snickered. “Really? Get good at getting Chaerin’s number first.”

Youngbae held up a sheet of paper with Chaerin’s number on one hand and flipped them off on the other. “Now I can babysit.”

“If our kid flips anyone off, they didn’t learn it from us,” Jiyong joked. Everyone, even Youngbae, admitted that they got a laugh out of that.

Seunghyun got off the ground first then helped Jiyong up slowly. He looked at the time on his phone, almost 11 pm. Youngbae, Daesung, and Seungri all looked in his direction for the time. “Jiyong, are you ready to go home? I’m done here if they are.”

Daesung and Seungri nodded in response. “Yeah, hyung. You need to get some rest.”

Jiyong looked up to Seunghyun for confirmation. “Yeah, let’s get out of here. Taehyun’s already made me do a shot and I don’t feel like taking another.”

“Really?” Seungri squawked. “Can you… can you still drive? Hyung, how many fingers am I holding up?”

Jiyong laughed and smacked away Seungri’s hand holding up two fingers. “Don’t worry, Seungri. Taehyun made it, so it was weak anyway.” The other boys snickered as they made their way through the crowd in the penthouse. They said their goodbyes to Minho and Taehyun on their way out.

* * *

Once again, after everyone was dropped off at home, it was Jiyong and Seunghyun left in Jiyong’s car. It was the most private moment that they’ve had since Jiyong finally told him about the pregnancy. This would have been a better moment to tell him about it but he was glad that things worked out the way they did.

Jiyong parked the car in front of Seunghyun’s apartment complex and sat in in a comfortable silence with him. “Thank you for everything, Seunghyun,” he muttered softly. “I’m still scared for the future but with you, I think we can handle anything.”

Seunghyun smiled and nodded, leaning over the center console for a kiss. “Of course. We’re going to be a great family, Jiyong. I love you… both of you.”

Hearing the words “both of you” made Jiyong feel a complete warmth inside of him. It felt like butterflies fluttering in his stomach, like it was their first time together all over again. This was the most peace that he’d felt since the beginning of this experience and he could only hope that it could stay like this forever.

“Seunghyun, I’m so happy to hear that. Actually… I’m just so happy anyway.” Jiyong took a deep breath before kissing him again, deeply and lovingly, feeling Seunghyun’s kiss imprint itself on his heart.

Seunghyun pulled away after several more kisses and began to gather his stuff. “Okay, I’m gonna go before my mom starts looking out the window.” Seunghyun froze before leaving the car and turned back to Jiyong. “Have you told your parents yet?”

Jiyong felt the blood rush from his face all at once. He was so happy that Seunghyun gave a positive reaction that he’d forgotten about telling his parents. “Not yet,” Jiyong muttered. “I… I didn’t know how. But, if they’re still awake when I get home, I’ll do it tonight.”

Seunghyun looked up to his apartment window on the third floor, seeing that the living room light was still on. “It looks like mine are still up, so I’ll tell them as soon as I get in.” Seunghyun sighed and gave Jiyong’s hand another reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be okay. I’m moving out after graduation anyway… we’ll figure something out.” Seunghyun’s parents may love Jiyong but he was still worried about what they would think of their grandchild.

“Goodnight, Seunggi. Let me know how it goes.” With one last kiss, Seunghyun got out of the car and Jiyong waited until he was in the building before driving off. He mentally rehearsed his speech with his own parents, thinking of every possible idea of how it would end. Before long, he was pulling into his own apartment complex’s parking garage. Although he wasn’t ready to do it, his best would have to do.

“Hey, Jiyong,” his dad greeted as soon as he walked through the door. He was still awake and watching a rerun of his favorite drama.

“Hey dad, sorry I’m late,” he started, taking a seat on the other arm chair. “Where’s mom?”

Mr. Kwon pointed vaguely in the direction of the master bedroom. “Probably getting ready for bed. Why?” Jiyong stayed quiet and shuffled restlessly in his seat. “Are you okay, Jiyong? Your mother said you were sick earlier today.”

Jiyong sighed. “I have something important to tell you and it can’t wait.”

Mr. Kwon nodded uneasily and went down the hall to get Mrs. Kwon. They returned a minute later, sitting on the couch across from their son. “What do you need to tell us, Jiyong?”

Once Jiyong collected his thoughts, he told them everything: the broken condom, crying himself to sleep the same night, his attempts at covering it up earlier in the day, his fears, and Seunghyun’s reaction. At some point during their talk, he began to cry and by the end of it, he was shaking uncontrollably. He was soothed by his mother wrapping her arms around him, her omega instincts kicking in to protect her son.

“It’s okay, Jiyong,” Mrs. Kwon cooed, brushing back his dyed orange hair. “You’re our son and we’d never abandon you, especially not for this. It’ll be tough but you and Seunghyun won’t be alone.”

Jiyong was glad to see his mother’s (semi) positive reaction, but his father worried him. Mr. Kwon sat quietly in his seat with an unreadable expression. The alpha man has always appeared sort of cold to situations like this, but inside he really did care for Jiyong’s situation. Jiyong could only wonder if his silence now was because he was disappointed or still trying to process it.

“Minjoon, say something please,” Mrs. Kwon begged. She could sense the younger omega’s fear that his father would be angry at him. Mr. Kwon would never raise a hand against anyone in their family – that was not her worry – but she wanted reassurance for Jiyong.

Mr. Kwon stood up and came over to them, sitting on Jiyong’s other side. “Jiyong, I’m not happy,” he started, making Jiyong’s heart sink into his stomach. “I’m not angry either. But, I do recognize that this was not your fault, or Seunghyun’s. I’ll need some time to come around to this, but we’ll still support you no matter what.”

Hearing him say this made Jiyong infinitely more relieved. Of course, he wasn’t expecting his parents to jump for joy at the idea that their teenage son was pregnant, but it was better than nothing.

“Thank you,” Jiyong whispered. Suddenly his future seemed a lot less terrifying.

Mrs. Kwon kissed him on his forehead and Mr. Kwon gave him a loving pat on the shoulder. “Of course.” They whispered something to each other and nodded in approval at whatever it was.

“Tell Seunghyun that we want to meet with his parents tomorrow,” Mr. Kwon told him. “Doyeon and I want to talk to them about your future together.”

Mrs. Kwon sensed the change in Jiyong’s mood and added, “It’s nothing to worry about. We just want to talk to them about Seunghyun’s schooling and helping you get started before the baby’s born.”

With that, Jiyong breathed a sigh of relief… until his sister Dami came in the room. “Did I just hear something about a baby?” she asked, catching the last part of the conversation. All it took was a knowing look from everyone in the room that she realized it. “Jiyong are you PREGNANT?” she shouted, a little too excitedly.

He sighed and nodded, although this time it wasn’t sad. It seemed like the news was being taken positively by everyone around him. He still had yet to ask Seunghyun how his talk was going but he’d be sure to remember to text him before it was too late.

* * *

 

Jiyong stood in front of the bathroom mirror after his quick shower. He’d finally gotten some decent rest although the morning sickness refused to let him sleep in this weekend. He could tell that the extra rest was doing wonders for his skin, not to mention the fact that his friends were telling him he was already glowing.

It had been two days since he and Seunghyun told their parents about the pregnancy and one day since their parents met to discuss their future together. His parents hadn’t told him what they discussed, and Seunghyun said his did the same to him. But in a few minutes, they would be on their way to share their master plan together. Jiyong was anxious but he wasn’t scared. He was just eager to see what they’d come up with.

“Jiyong, are you almost done? Seunghyun and his parents just arrived,” his mother asked through the wooden door, breaking him out of his thought bubble. With a simple “yes”, he dried off one last time and threw on his fresh clothes. He did one last look-over of his damp hair and hurried out into the living room.

Seunghyun smiled when Jiyong came into the room. Jiyong immediately went to his side, receiving a long overdue hug from his mate.

“It’ll all work out,” Seunghyun whispered in his ear. Jiyong nodded then turned to greet his parents.

“Have a seat, boys,” Mr. Kwon started. Seunghyun and Jiyong sat down on the couch across from their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kwon offered the other couple the arm chairs while they pulled up some chairs from the kitchen table. “Jiyong, Seunghyun, yesterday we met to discuss your future together. We’re not exactly happy that -” he paused and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife “- things happened the way they did, but we would never leave either of you or our grandchild to suffer.”

Mr. Choi took over. “We came up with a few things to help you get started. First, we’re going to help you two find an apartment to move into after graduation. It’ll be just large enough for both of you and the baby, a starter that hopefully you won’t have to live in forever. We’ll help you pay for the rent for the first three months, until you can find jobs and save some money, but that’s all.”

“And we’ll be more than happy to take turns babysitting and being there for you emotionally,” Mrs. Choi added, just as stoically as her husband. “Seunghyun told us the other night that he still wants to go to school, and he has the scholarships to cover it so there won’t be a money problem there. Just call one of us if you need someone to watch the little one and we’ll see what we can do.”

“We won’t ask for anything in return,” Mrs. Kwon concluded. “We’re your parents, and although you’re going to be parents yourselves soon, we still want to make sure you can take care of yourselves. We won’t interfere in your household affairs unless something happens that may hurt the child, but we trust that a situation like that will never happen. And if anything comes up in the future that could help you more, we’ll be sure to let you know.”

Both Seunghyun and Jiyong smiled and nodded with gratitude. It seemed that their talk turned out better than they were expected, and they were both glad to know that their parents would be able to work together for the sake of their child.

“Thank you so much,” Seunghyun responded, bowing with tears in his eyes. “We were scared but it’s nice to see that everything will be okay.”

Mr. Choi nodded and gave Seunghyun a comforting pat on the shoulder. “We told you we’d be there for you for everything. You too, Jiyong. If you need any help, you know who to call.”

“Being a new parent is tough,” Mrs. Kwon added, hugging the boys together. “But you won’t be alone. It’s not exactly how we imagined this to happen, but we just have to make do with what life throws our way.”

With that, Seunghyun’s parents stood up and greeted Jiyong’s parents one last time. “Seunghyun, do you want to come home with us or stay here for a while?”

Seunghyun and Jiyong flashed each other a knowing look. “Stay here, I can take the bus home.”

Seunghyun’s parents nodded and, with one last wave, left to go home. Mr. Choi turned to the boys. “We’ve known for a while that you’d become part of the family, but this is pretty early, don’t you think?”

There was no fire behind his words. He meant it in an honest and almost fun kind of way.

Seunghyun nodded bashfully and wiped the nape of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Jiyong laughed and poked his side with his elbow. “Anyway, ready?” He nodded in the direction of his bedroom. If he wasn’t already pregnant, that could be interpreted in a completely different way.

Seunghyun looked back to his parents, almost like he was asking them for permission. Mrs. Kwon laughed and patted both of them on the shoulder. “Go get some rest, boys. I’ll have lunch ready in a little bit.”

Jiyong dragged the taller alpha to his room by the hand. As soon as they made it, he sat down on the bed with his feet dangling childishly over the side. “Well, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

The other boy shook his head and softly kissed the omega. “Things are really coming up for us, huh?”

Jiyong smiled but there was some hesitance behind it. “Are you still scared?” He looked down at their conjoined hands. “I am, to be honest.”

He was broken out of his thoughts by the older boy’s reassuring kiss. “Of course. We’re young and, hell, if we weren’t scared then there would be something wrong. But, don’t worry. We’ll still have a great future together.” He sat down behind Jiyong and wrapped his arms around him, cupping his now-flat belly. “You, me, and us. We’re going to be fine.”

Jiyong looked up at his loving alpha with tears in his eyes. Seunghyun gave him his characteristic soft smile; the older boy doesn’t smile like this often but when he does, Jiyong knows he can trust him. “Thank you, Seunghyun. For loving me, for even this, for… everything.”

“Of course,” Seunghyun whispered, leaning down for one more soft, languid kiss. One turned into two, then two turned into Jiyong falling back into his arms. Seunghyun laid the boy onto his back, kissing him with much more fever than before. Jiyong found himself lost under the weight of Seunghyun’s kiss but stopped himself before he could feel a larger pair of hands sneak its way under his shirt.

He pushed Seunghyun back enough to look him in the eye. “Seunghyun, baby, I love you, but do you wanna do this here? I mean, the damage is already done but my parents are outside.”

Seunghyun laughed and continued to push down the smaller omega softly, this time to lie down beside him. He pecked Jiyong’s cheek one more time and pulled him close. “Well, you know I’m always down for a nap.”

With a gummy smile, Jiyong turned to face his boyfriend. The alpha was watching him back with a soft expression, one hand subconsciously patting his belly. It was at this moment that Jiyong realized that this baby had already made Seunghyun much softer than before. He was already handling him with so much care out of fear that he would hurt either of them. Despite being so young with everything in front of him, he could tell that Seunghyun was legitimately happy to be having this baby with him. His future seemed a lot less scary than before.

“Things won’t be perfect,” Jiyong started, placing his hand over Seunghyun’s and locking their fingers. “But they don’t have to be to be beautiful. I love you so much, Choi Seunghyun.”

“I love you too, Kwon Jiyong.” He slid down and placed a soft kiss on his belly over his sweater. “And I love you as well, baby Choi.”

Jiyong felt a swirl of emotions swell up in his chest at hearing that. Seunghyun slid back up and pulled the both of them up to Jiyong’s pillows. Jiyong snuggled close to Seunghyun and sighed as the larger alpha squeezed him softly.

“Nap time?” Jiyong sleepily asked. Seunghyun laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“Yep, nap time. I’ll see you when we wake up, Jiyong.” It didn’t take long for the omega to begin snoring, feeling safe and warm in the embrace of his lover.


	3. Life is funny, it’s a delicate play with fire

**(time skip: 7 months, mid-July)**

“I’m home~” Seunghyun answered in a sing-song voice, politely bowing to Jiyong’s mother as she answered the door for him. With a smile, she stepped aside and let him into the apartment that had become almost like a second home to him as he was growing up. “Is Jiyong sleeping?”

Mrs. Kwon nodded. “He’s been out for about an hour. He’s in his room.” Seunghyun gave a wave to Mr. Kwon and Dami on the couch and made his way into the room where the omega was fast asleep.

Now that the baby is due any day now, Jiyong spends most of his days at home with his parents while Seunghyun is either at work or school. Seunghyun, ever the protective alpha, doesn’t want to risk anything happening to either of them while he was away. He takes Jiyong’s car with him because, once again, he doesn’t trust public transportation to be able to get him to the hospital in time. Although Jiyong’s senses sometimes go into overdrive whenever he feels like Seunghyun is crowding him, he appreciates the love and attention coming from him.

Seunghyun stopped at the door to admire the sight in front of him. Jiyong slept on his side, now that it was the only comfortable position to sleep in, his large t-shirt riding up over his baby bump. One hand rubbed softly over the sliver of exposed skin while the other rested under his head. His orange hair fanned over the white pillow and his lips were parted in a calm, slow breathing. It was a sight to behold, especially considering that sleep wasn’t coming so easy to him anymore.

Seunghyun sat down on the empty space beside him, softly brushing back his hair. It took a few butterfly kisses before Jiyong slowly awakened from his slumber.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Seunghyun whispered. Jiyong returned the sentiment with a smile. “Ready to go home soon?”

Jiyong nodded and sat up as fast as his large belly would allow him. Seunghyun supported him with both hands every step of the way until Jiyong was on his feet.

“How do you feel?” Seunghyun asked.

Jiyong nodded. “She’s almost ready,” he answered with a smile. “She moved around all day until I was ready to nap.” Jiyong toddled to his feet, with Seunghyun having to stifle a laugh at how adorable his mate looked like this.

Seunghyun gave the omega a kiss on the cheek and led him out of the room. “Your mom’s almost done with dinner so we can head home after then.” With a hum and a nod, Jiyong agreed and sat down on the couch next to his sister. Dami immediately moved one of her hands to his belly and began to sweet talk the baby there.

After making sure Jiyong was comfortable, Seunghyun wandered into the kitchen to grab him a glass of water. Mrs. Kwon stood at the stove preparing her bibimbap that Seunghyun has fallen in love with over his ten years of knowing Jiyong. “How was he today?” he asked while he fixed the ice water.

Mrs. Kwon gave a knowing smile. “By the looks of it, our little girl might be here before tomorrow night.” Although it’d taken some time, both Jiyong and Seunghyun’s parents warmed up to the prospect of the new baby despite the fact that their sons are still young. Mrs. Kwon was the most excited of the bunch, especially after they learned they would be having a baby girl. “I honestly had a tell when I was pregnant with both of my kids and I think Jiyong has it too. I can just sense that she’ll be coming sooner than we think.”

Seunghyun smiled but he had to admit that he was stiff with nervousness. He’d had plenty of time to get used to the idea that he would be a father soon, but the closer the date comes, the more he can feel himself becoming even afraid of the idea. He knew that no one would be a perfect parent, but most of his fears stemmed from his own self-doubt of his abilities to take care of his child. His biggest fear was that he would hurt his child and that was the last thing that he wanted.

“Mama Kwon,” he started, tone serious. “Do you think Jiyong and I are ready for this?”

Mrs. Kwon dropped the spoon and turned to the taller alpha. “What do you mean by that, Seunghyun?”

Seunghyun sighed. “I’m afraid that we’re not ready for this. I always wanted a family and future with Jiyong, but I’m afraid of ours now. What if I screw up somewhere and we accidentally ruin our daughter’s life? I don’t want her to resent us for any of our mistakes now.”

Mrs. Kwon walked up to her son’s mate, the top of her head barely coming to his shoulders, and gave him a comforting hug. “Don’t be afraid, Seunghyun. You have every right to be nervous but please don’t think for a second that you would do anything to hurt this baby. Everything falls into place in the end, and this baby is no exception. I can’t say you’ll be perfect, but what I can say is that both of you boys have a lot of love in your hearts. Use it to its full potential and you’ll be fine.”

Seunghyun nodded at her words. She’d been here before and he knew that if there was anyone he could trust, it would be her. “Thank you, Mama Kwon.”

“Anytime, Seunghyunnie. Now, can you go get everyone while I set the table?” With a nod, Seunghyun went to the living room and collected the rest of the family. Mr. Kwon and Dami headed straight to the dining table while Jiyong struggled to stand up. Seunghyun rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay, Ji?” he asked with concern, noting the pained look and pale expression on the omega’s face. Jiyong took quick, shallow breaths and held his side.

Jiyong nodded. “I’m fine. But, we may need to go straight to the hospital after this.” Without another word, Seunghyun nodded and helped Jiyong walk to the table. The rest of the family noticed his condition but he told them not to worry and enjoy their dinner. Typical Jiyong.

Seunghyun watched the omega carefully from across the table, not involved in whatever conversation the rest of the family was having. Jiyong could barely eat with the consistent pains and what he did eat came in small bites. The moment that he stopped eating altogether, when he dropped his chopsticks onto his plate and both hands went to his belly, Seunghyun sprung up from his seat.

“Jiyong!” he shouted loud enough to catch the family’s attention. Mrs. Kwon went to his other side to wipe the sweat from his forehead and Mr. Kwon and Dami coached him through it. “Jiyong, are you okay? Is she coming?”

Jiyong nodded weakly, leaning over in pain. “We need to go,” he said, hardly above a whisper. The grip on Seunghyun’s hand grew tighter and he showed his pain through a small scream.

Seunghyun picked up the anguished omega, carrying him to the door while Mr. Kwon walked ahead of him to open the door. Dami ran out with them, helping Seunghyun get him into the car. “Jiyong, everything will be okay,” she murmured softly. “Seunghyun will be with you, then we’ll be there soon. Stay strong.”

Seunghyun stabilized his own breathing before starting the car. He was in shock himself, watching all of this happen right in front of him. Above everything else, he was worried for Jiyong’s sake. He had to stay strong for both of them. “We’ll be there soon, Jiyong. Hang on.”

“Seunghyun,” he breathed, squeezing the alpha’s hand. “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

Seunghyun laughed, but there was no real humor in it. “Yeah, it is. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” To be honest, Seunghyun was worried that he would never get over his fears of impending fatherhood. It had barely been an hour since he talked to Mrs. Kwon about it, and now it was happening. But now was not the time to think about the negatives. Now was the time to make sure their baby girl came into the world healthy and strong.

Traffic was forgiving for once. Seunghyun drove along, impatiently tapping his thumb on the steering wheel while the other held Jiyong’s hand tightly. The omega had gotten quiet except for the occasional whimper of pain, but the hand squeezing Seunghyun’s never moved from its spot. It was the only think keeping his mind off the pressure.

“Stay strong, Jiyong,” Seunghyun whispered to himself as he drove. For the first time, he felt a sense of calm in this situation. Maybe he psyched himself out, maybe he was really calm after, but he was sure of one thing; he felt like they could take this head on together.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong whispered, ever so softly. “Are we almost there?”

The alpha nodded. “Just a few more minutes. Hang in there, Ji.”

A soft smile came onto Jiyong’s face despite the inexplicable misery. “Can you believe that our little girl is almost here?”

A warmth spread through Seunghyun’s chest. “Yeah, she is. Who do you think she’ll take more after?”

“I have my fingers crossed that she’ll be just like you, to be soft and loving. I know she’ll remind me of how much I love you.”

At the last stop before reaching the hospital, Seunghyun could no longer resist the urge to kiss him. He leaned over and shared a soft, tender kiss with him. “Thank you, Jiyong. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather do this with.”

Jiyong smiled and laid his head back during a lull in the pain. Soon the hospital came into sight and Seunghyun maneuvered his way in. Jiyong’s family was not far behind. Slowly, he helped the omega walk until they found the nearest nurse to take Jiyong in. Jiyong’s family came in behind them and with everyone together, they made their way to the elevator.

“Can he come in with me?” Jiyong asked the nurse nervously. He was completely terrified by the concept of surgery, but given that he needed it to have their baby, there was no other way out of it. He wanted Seunghyun with him every step of the way.

The nurse looked at the alpha, equally as scared, and nodded. “Of course, if it would make you comfortable. First time having any kind of surgery?” The kind beta nurse made conversation as the family was taken up to the delivery ward.

Jiyong nodded. “And I’m a little scared, if I’m being perfectly honest.”

Mrs. Kwon softly placed her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “Don’t worry, Jiyong. We’ll be outside waiting for you.”

“You’ll be in great hands with the doctor you’re getting,” the nurse added. “He’s delivered maybe hundreds of babies, so you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

Jiyong looked between the two women and smiled. “Thank you.” The doors opened and, while the family was led to the waiting room down the hall, Jiyong and Seunghyun were led in the opposite direction.

Seunghyun could see the fear in Jiyong’s face. This was the moment that he knew he’d been dreading for months, sometimes outweighing the excitement of meeting their daughter. There were moments where he was afraid for him, wishing he could go through the process for him. But he also knew that the best thing he could do is be his support and see him through to the end.

Jiyong was prepped for the procedure, all the while constantly shooting pleading looks back at Seunghyun to help him. As Jiyong was laid onto the operating table, Seunghyun took him by the hand and kissed his forehead softly.

“Don’t worry, Jiyong. I’ll be right here the whole time.”

Jiyong took a deep breath and gave Seunghyun a comforting smile. “I’ll be okay,” was all that he said before the procedure began.

* * *

All of their fears were put aside the moment that the tiny baby was placed in her fathers’ arms the first time. She was small, so small that Seunghyun was afraid to hold her out of fear of accidentally hurting the tiny being. Jiyong held the child, testing out her new voice for the first time, and could hardly resist his tears.

Suddenly, his fears seemed to ebb away, if only for a moment. Right now, he wasn’t thinking about the small apartment they lived in, or the fact that he hadn’t even reached his 19th birthday, or that he was still terrified of their immediate future. At the moment, all he could see was the little girl that was his and Seunghyun’s, the one who would soon bring both joy and a mess into their home. But they didn’t care. She was loved nonetheless.

Seunghyun smiled and finally reached out to her with one finger. “Hello, Yoona,” he simply stated, calling the baby by her name for the first time. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Choi Yoona,” Jiyong followed. “A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.”

Jiyong looked up at his boyfriend, face showing signs of exhaustion and the remnants of pain from the last few hours of his life but his smile was as radiant as ever. He was happy, and he had every reason to be for the time being. He was with the love of his life, holding the child who was the result of their love for each other. Everything else could come in its own time.

Seunghyun looked down at him with a smile that read nothing but adoration for his smaller mate. “I’m so proud of you, Jiyong,” he whispered, as if it was just the two of them left in their own little world. “She’s amazing. You did a wonderful job.”

Jiyong pressed closer to Seunghyun standing beside him. “Thank you, love. Are you ready to hold her?”

Seunghyun felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. This was perhaps the most exciting moment of his life and he was ready to share it with Jiyong. As Jiyong passed the small infant to him, he could imagine what their future as a family would be like. He realized soon enough that he would give his life for this little girl, he would protect her like no tomorrow and give her the life that she deserved.

“Hi,” Seunghyun cooed softly, pushing her blanket away from her face. “You’re amazing, I hope you know that, right?” He chuckled, not knowing what else to say at the moment. He could honestly say that he was left speechless.

Jiyong looked up at the sight in front of him, his heart so full of love for them both. “Seunghyun,” he said, barely above a whisper, but it was enough to catch the older boy’s attention. “We’re going to be great parents.”

With a soft smile, Seunghyun nodded and reached out for the omega’s smaller hand. “Yeah, I think we’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

“Come in,” Seunghyun called out to the knock on the door.

Barely a second later, their three over-excited friends come bursting through the door bearing gifts and well wishes. Daesung wore the biggest smile while carrying an armful of flowers, the teddy bear in Seungri’s arms was almost as big as he was, and Youngbae led the pack. It only took two hours for the news of Yoona’s arrival to reach the boys before they were blazing a trail to the hospital to meet the little girl.

“Congrats, hyungs!” Seungri cheered, dropping the teddy bear and running to Seunghyun with open arms. The older alpha could barely stand up before the youngest member was pummeling over him in a massive hug. A lot more calmly, Youngbae walked over to where Jiyong was lying in the bed and gave him a soft hug.

Daesung walked up to the hospital bassinet where Yoona laid, resting after being fed just a few minutes before. “I think she has your eyes, Seunghyun-hyung,” the beta quipped.

Seunghyun smiled with pride. “You think so? Hopefully she’ll have Jiyong’s smile too.”

Jiyong shrugged tiredly. “Maybe.”

Daesung and Seungri came over to hug the omega as well. “Are you resting well, hyung?” Seungri asked. “Did it hurt?” This question was especially important to the younger omega, who hoped to have his own children someday but was also afraid of what he’d have to go through to get there.

Jiyong nodded. “A little. But once the pain meds set in, you won’t feel a thing, just a little bit of pressure.”

With that, Seungri let out a sigh of relief and walked over to see Yoona. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” both Seunghyun and Jiyong answered in tandem.

“Thank you for being here with us today,” Seunghyun started, his voice full of emotion. “Seriously, I don’t think this has been easy for you guys either, so thank you a lot for supporting us.”

Daesung and Seungri nodded while Youngbae patted the alpha on the shoulder. “No problem. Yeah, it’s been a… surreal experience to say the least.” Youngbae chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck. “But we’re gonna be with you all the way. After all, this is a big moment for you.”

“She’s as much of a part of our group as everyone else is. I can’t wait for her to start calling me Uncle Dae,” the beta laughed.

Seunghyun looked slightly upset. “Hey, let’s enjoy her as she is right now, okay?” He walked over and picked her up out of the hospital bassinet. The room turned oddly quiet, and it wasn’t until he looked up that everyone was looking at him. “What?”

“Hyung,” Youngbae said softly. “We’ve never seen you look so lovingly at anyone before. Not even Jiyong.” With a nod, even Jiyong had to agree to that. “This baby’s really done something to you, hasn’t she?”

Seunghyun took another look down at Yoona’s sleeping face and nodded. “Yeah, I think she has.”

The other three guys took passing glances at each other. “Are we going to see a new side of Choi Seunghyun from now on?" 

“You got me there.” The alpha’s booming laugh filled the room, followed by the responses from everyone else. From his spot on the bed, Jiyong felt like everything was beginning to fall in place. This wouldn’t be an easy journey, but this was a good start.

* * *

**(Time skip: 4 years.)**

“Papa!” Yoona shouted, pointing at the stage after the presenter announced Seunghyun’s name. Seunghyun, dressed from head to toe in his graduation robes, was all smiles as he received the diploma that he spent the last four years of his life working for. But he knew that this award wasn’t just for him. It was also for Jiyong and Yoona, and the life that he planned for them all along.

Laughing, Jiyong bounced the girl up higher so she could see over the crowd in front of them. “There’s your papa!” he answered, following the much taller alpha with his finger. On one side, Daesung was helping him in keeping her up high enough to be able to see. On his other side, Jiyong could see Seungri recording him with his phone and hear him faintly whispering “you’re doing great, sweetie.” Minutes later, Youngbae’s name was called and Yoona was just as excited for her uncle as she was her dad.

This was finally the day that the family of three couldn’t wait to see. This was the culmination of all of the couple’s hard work over the last four years. For Jiyong, it was long nights working at the local hotel restaurant so they could pay their nearly late rent. It was also long days alone at home with a newborn while Seunghyun went straight to work after class. It was the relief of having a few moments to breathe and the feeling of quick kisses in the early mornings before they went their separate ways for the day. It was supporting his stressed-out and overworked mate when he felt like he wanted to quit everything and sometimes being the glue that kept their family together.

For Seunghyun, it was the 12-hour days that he would pull to fulfill every single one of his daily responsibilities. It was the long study sessions in the local library his first semester before their apartment even had an internet connection. It was being the only person in his class taking notes with a sleeping baby on his lap because Jiyong was called into work at the last minute and no one else could take care of her. But most of all, it was the realization that the reason why he did all of this was much bigger than himself. It was coming home to Yoona being overjoyed to just be in his presence and Jiyong reminding him that his efforts would never go unnoticed.

And now they were here, four years later with Seunghyun as a college graduate with an amazing career lined up for him and his family and friends loyally standing by him.

The chancellor’s words about going forth and changing the world were nice, but Jiyong was ready to see his boyfriend and congratulate him. His family blazed the trail through the crowd looking for him after everyone was released to go. He looked as dashing as ever in his blue and white uniform, wearing a big smile that could only be one of a man whose life was finally lining up.

Of course, no one got to him faster than Yoona. As soon as Jiyong put her down on the floor, she was running towards her dad at full speed. Seunghyun happily obliged, picking the girl up off the floor the moment she latched herself onto his legs. Jiyong pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene in front of him, both Seunghyun and Yoona flashing the biggest smiles they could muster.

“Hi, Mr. Graduate,” Jiyong cooed, coming over to give the taller alpha a kiss. “How does it feel?”

Seunghyun looked up as if he was contemplating his answer. “I dunno, ask me when I have that nice fancy job in a couple weeks.”

Seunghyun was greeted by his friends and family while they waited around for Youngbae to join them after finding his own family. The spirits were high and everything finally seemed right. Well, except for one thing that’d been burning a hole in Seunghyun’s pocket…

“Yoona baby, can you go to Uncle Seungri for a minute?” Seunghyun calmly asked the girl before putting her down. She was reluctant to be separated from him but went to Seungri anyway. Seunghyun hugged Jiyong from behind, pulling him in for a kiss. “I have something I need to ask you, and now’s as good of a time as ever.”

Jiyong nodded. “Yes, love?”

Seunghyun swallowed heavily, turning the omega to face him head-on. “Kwon Jiyong, no words can describe how thankful I am for you. You’ve been my soulmate since we were children and my rock through these last four years, and you’ve given me the most wonderful daughter that a man can ask for. We’ve already made one promise to each other, to love each other wholly as mates, but now I want to make it official.”

He’d barely gotten down onto one knee before the tears came to Jiyong’s eyes. “Seunghyun…”

“Kwon Jiyong,” he started, taking Jiyong’s hand and opening a red velvet box to reveal a simple silver wedding band. “Will you marry me?”

Jiyong was speechless, only nodding while the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. “Yes, yes! A million times, yes!”

The alpha could barely get off the ground before Jiyong was ambushing him with kisses. “Okay, okay, can I at least put the ring on your finger?” he joked, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto his small ring finger. “Perfect.”

Everyone around them cheered loudly, just in time for Youngbae to walk in on the excitement. “What’s going on?”

“Seunghyun-hyung just proposed!” Daesung answered, turning around and bouncing up and down.

Youngbae’s jaw dropped. “Perfect timing, hyung!” The two alphas met in a hug and Jiyong showed the ring off to everyone.

Yoona looked around at the confusion then noticed the tears in Jiyong’s eyes. “Why is daddy crying, Uncle Seunggi?” she asked innocently. “Is he sad?”

Seungri shook his head. “No, Yoona. He’s crying because he’s happy. Your papa just made him very happy.”

“Oh,” she answered. “Papa is really happy today.”

The omega nodded, adoring the child’s innocence. “Yes, yes he is.”

Things may not have been easy for the couple in the last five years, but in the end things finally began to fall in place. They had their wonderful daughter, Seunghyun’s degree, and now a wedding to plan. It was a strange order of events, but nothing was out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years...
> 
> But thank you for reading! This was an idea that I had a lot of muse for, especially after watching G-Dragon and Taeyang's appearances on Return of Superman, so I hope you all enjoyed! Also, my apologies if the ending seems rushed, I wanted to get it published before I moved back in at school tomorrow.


End file.
